Cell Block Tango
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: Trina, Jade, Sam, Cat, Tori and Carly are the 6 mary murderesses, and the stories they tell of their killings are unbelieveable! Pairings: Tribbie, Bade, Spam, Tandré and Creddie. Rated T for detailed descriptions of murder.


**I've been on youtube this past couple of days and I heard about something called Chicago, and I watched the Cell Block Tango and was INSPIRED! So, here it is. **

**PS: Sorry if theres a few spelling errors, my D key is a bit stiff and you have to press REALLY HARD to get the D out. And also I'm an idiot :3**

* * *

The Cell Block Tango

And now, the 6 mary murderesses of the Ridgwell&Hollywood Arts jail in their rendition of, the Cell Block Tango.

_POP_

_SIX_

_SQUISH_

_UH-UH_

_CICERO_

_LIPSHITZ_

_He had it comin! He had it comin! He only had himself to blame! If you'da been there, if you'da seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!_

* * *

Trina POV:

You know how people have these little habits that getcha down, like...Robbie, Robbie liked to blow bubbles, no not blow: POP. so I came home this one day and I'm real angry that I didn't get the lead role in the play JUST BECAUSE I read the wrong lines from the wrong script in the wrong language, an theres Robbie, lying on the couch, dipping the plasic hoop thing in the tub and blowin'. No, not blowin. POPPIN. So I said to him, I said, 'YOU POP ONE MORE BUBBLE...' And he did. So, I took out the shotgun I always keep in my purse in case of emergancies and popped a couple of bubbles of my own with the bullets.

AND THEN I POPPED HIS HEAD.

* * *

_He had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame! If you'da been there, if you'da heard it, I becha you would have done the same!_

* * *

Jade POV:

I met Beck Oliver from Canada about a year and 11 months ago, and he told me he was single, so I married him immideatly. So we started living together, he'd go to pee, he'd come home, I'd give him his drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out. Single, he told me? SINGLE MY FACE. Not only was he married, oh no; He had 666,666,666,666 wives, and about 16 husbands. One of those mormants, y'know. So that night when he came home from pee, I fixed him his drink as usual.

Y'KNOW, SOME GUYS JUST CAN'T HOLD THEIR MEGA ULTRA SUPER INFINATLY DANGOUROUS AN DEADLY POISIN THAT SETS YOUR INSIDES ON FIRE AND KILLS YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY FROM WITHIN, AND EVENTUALLY BURNS YOUR EYES OUT.

* * *

_He had it comin, he had it comin, he took a flower in his prime! And then he used it, and he abused it, it was a murder but not a crime!_

* * *

Sam POV:

Now I'm standing in the kitchen, cooking up a chicken for dinner, minding my own buissness, in storms my boyfriend Spencer in a jelous rage. 'YOU BEEN EATIN' THE CANADIAN BACON?' He says, he was crazy and covered in hairdyers for a reason I could not explain, and he kept on screamin' 'YOU BEEN EATIN THAT SWEET DELICIOUS CANADIAN BACON! Can I have some, plase?'

The last sound he heard before I 'dropped' my knife into his throat:

NOBODY ASKS NICELY FOR _MY_ BACON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

* * *

_If you'da been there, if you'da seen it, I becha you would have done the same!_

* * *

Cat'sPOV:

Mi a fenét keresek én itt? Azt mondják, a bátyám nyomva random civil amíg én levágták a fejét, hogy nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Ez volt az én testvérem. Ő csak csinálja, hogy néha. Ez a hobbija, hogy csökkentsék az emberek fej nélkül. Én rendben volt vele, mielőtt Sam bácsi azt mondta, hogy segítettem, ami hazugság! Csak mert véletlenül hagyja nyúl görények házába nem jelenti azt lehet vádolni a gyilkosság! Oh Istenem! Tud valaki hozzon nekem egy kis Bibble kérem?

Tori: Yeah, but did you do it?

Cat: UH-UH! HAVEN'T YOU LISTENED TO ONE HUNGARIAN WORD I SAID? NOT GUILTY!

* * *

Tori POV:

My boyfriend André and I had this doube act. For the last number in Yerba we did these 20 dancing-Eminem songs-acting tricks in a row; monolouge, tapdance, Stan feat. Dido, moonwalk, mime, one right after the other. So we were in the trailer with another performer: an acrobat with VERY long legs, drinking milk, having a few laughs, and we ran out of bibble, so I'd go out to get some. I came back, opened the door, and there's André and the long-legged-acrabatical girl doing number 17: Smack That feat. Akon!

Well, I was in SUCH a state of shock, I COMPLEATLY blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands and reading a self-note that said 'it was you who killed them, Tori' and jumping on André's very dead face in sheer anger and being the only person alive in the room I even knew they were dead! IT OBVIOUSLY WASN'T ME! CATHRINE OBVIOUS!

* * *

_They had it comin! They had it comin! They had it comin all along! I didn't do it, but If I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?_

* * *

Carly POV:

I loved Freddie Benson more than I could possibly say, he was a real technical guy, sensitive, and nerdy. But he was always trying to find new laptops and on the way, he found Valerie, Melenie, Selina, and Gibby. I guess you could say we broke up because of a technical error:

I HAD NO MORE DISK SPACE IN MY HEART, SO I HAD TO DELETE THE FREDDIE SOFTWARE.

* * *

_The dirty BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM! The dirty BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!_

_They had it comin! They had it comin! They had it comin all along, cause if they used us, and they abused us, how could you tell us that we were wrong?_

___They had it comin! They had it comin! They had it comin all along, cause if they used us, and they abused us, how could you tell us that we were wrong?_

'YOU POP ON MORE BUBBLE..'

'SINGLE MY FACE!'

'NOBODY ASKS NICELY FOR _MY_ BACON!'

'Tud valaki hozzon nekem egy kis Bibble kérem?'

'Number 17: Smack That feat. Akon!'

'NO MORE DISK SPACE!'

_POP_

_SIX_

_SQUISH_

_UH-UH_

_CICERO_

_LIPSHITZ_

* * *

**Well, I'm normally crap at writing songfics so that probably sucked ass :(**

**Review if you think it didn't! If you thought it was terrible, please eave and never come back. Eave? CRAP! Now my L is stiff!**


End file.
